Amia
Just watched BH6 A couple days ago decided to make an OC~ Hope you like her~ Personality Amia is very kind and gentle, she is a science nerd though. She is always there to lend a helping hand and will never let any of her friends get into trouble. Her brainiac side comes out when she's at the school and working on her project and tends to stay up late to work on new projects, but that was until she learned something new. Appearance Feral She has an orangish brown coat with a white tipped tail. Underneath that is a brown and her back paws are the same color. She has sky blue eyes with red hair as well. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek too. Her hair is really curly, sometimes she has it in a bun, and she wears green earrings, a golden locket, and two silver bracelets on her left paw. Anthro Same body colors and her clothing consists of a lab coat with a yellow undershirt and light blue capri's with rolled up pant legs and a belt with black boots. Human Wearing the same clothes as anthro Amia, she has the same accessories and also has somewhat dark skin, sky blue eyes, red hair, and her beauty mark. Bio Amia was great friends with Tadashi as they grew up. She stuck by his side and his brother Hiro's as well through the thick and thin. As she grew older with Tadashi they applied to the same college, thus both getting accepted when they showed their projects to the professor. Soon Amia started having feelings for Tadashi and he did for her too. Pretty soon the two started going out. She was there beside Tadashi when he continued to work on Baymax for nights, weeks, months, until he was finally working correctly. She was excited for him and celebrated with him telling him how his brother was going to like Baymax as well. Everytime he smiled it just made her grin like no other, he was the light in her life. They were going out for a year and grew even closer than before she soon found out some big news. She was expecting.. She had no idea how she was going to tell Tadashi, but she decided to tell him after his brother's application exam. The drastic thing happened in her life though before she could even tell Tadashi, he ran into the burning building after she ran after him and Hiro. She broke down, unable to think what had happened to him. She was able to recover with her friends support, but the most important being in her life was gone besides the ones she was carrying. On one apparent day a few weeks after the accident she ran into Hiro after he had finally joined the college and hanging out again. Baymax was with him as well and she grew nervous a bit, she had looked as if she had gained weight, but of course Baymax had said what was really going on with her... Trivia *She enjoys her creativity *She does tend to still stay awake most of the night working on new robotics, or inventions *She eventually finds out about BH6 being her best friends *When Hiro finds out she is preggers, he has Baymax sometimes watch her *She DOES end up having twin girls Galery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Females Category:Characters Category:Character by 258raindrop Category:Females Category:Protagonists